


The Perfect Christmas Eve

by myownway



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Alex has to work late on Christmas Eve, Jack makes it better for him.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 6





	The Perfect Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by lots of Christmas Jalex fics and thought I would try my own, though it bugs me that I didn't finish it in time.   
> Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

Alex was sat at the desk in his office, a bored, resigned sigh fell from his lips. It was Christmas Eve, and all he wanted to do was go home, watch home alone with his boyfriend for what he was certain would be the thousandth time since December rolled round, drink some cheap wine and go to sleep. But no, he had been suckered into working the night shift, on his first Christmas with Jack and his heart was aching for him. Jack loved Christmas. He loved the decorations, the food, the drinks, the festivity of it all, and Alex knew that Jack had been upset when he had told him he had to work late. Being a music teacher in elementary school meant Jack was off for the holidays, so every day when Alex returned home there was always an additional christmas decoration, or something changing around their small apartment Jack had assured him it was okay, Alex wasn’t working boxing day or the rest of the week and there would be time for the glamorous meal later, but it was still something that deep down Alex knew upset Jack. 

The office was quiet, there were no emails, no calls and the few other people around him all looked as bored as he did. It was approaching nine and Alex knew that Jack was at their local bar with some friends, he hated the feeling in his stomach at the thought of Jack with thim. He wished he could be there too. He picked up his phone for the hundredth time and sighed, apart from the odd selfie of Jack getting ready he hadn’t messaged him at all. He wondered how much eggnog his partner had already had and wondered if he would get a drunken call later. 

The buzzer on his wall made him jump and he frowned, there weren't any visitors booked in this evening; night shift normally meant just checking the emails and making sure they were accessible if anyone needed help. The glorious life of an IT guy as Jack called it. He stood up and pressed the camera, his heart beating faster when he realised Jack was outside. He picked up the phone “Jack?”

“I brought dinner.” Jack chirped down the intercom, he was holding a wicca basket and grinned so happily at the camera. 

“You… You brought me dinner?” Alex repeated, he felt like he was in some sort of daze. 

“I bought us dinner.” Jack chuckled. “I mean if you let me in.” 

“Oh….Yeah.” Alex laughed and pressed the green button, he heard the mechanical click of the door opening and looked at the glass panel windows as Jack walked into the office. A few of his colleagues greeted Jack by name and Jack smiled back warmly at them all as he made the familiar route to Alex’s small office. 

Still a little stunned, Alex quickly walked to the door and opened it. “Hello.” Jack grinned.

“Hello.” Alex smiled. 

“Can I come in?” Jack asked, tilting his head. 

“Yes,” Alex nodded and opened the door and walked back a little and Jack stepped inside. “I can’t believe you came here.” 

“What do you mean?” Jack frowned. “I mean, I’ve come for lunch breaks here with you before, like during the day. I figured now would be your dinner break..” 

“I mean on Christmas Eve.” Alex said, interrupting his boyfriend. 

“I mean, it’s Christmas Eve.” Jack frowned. 

“So you should be out with Rian and Zack? Singing Carols on street corners or drinking Eggnog.”

“Or I should be having a pre Christmas meal with my handsome boyfriend?” Jack smirked.

“Or that.” Alex nodded and he closed the door and pulled the chair closer to the desk. 

“No chairs. Picnic style.” Jack said and to Alex’s surprise, he opened the basket and pulled out a festive picnic rug. Alex didn’t even realise this was a thing but watched as Jack put it on the floor and sat cross legged at one end. “Sit.” Jack chuckled. 

“Okay.” Alex smiled and he sat down beside him. “What did you bring me to eat?”

“I made us your favourite pasta,” Jack smiled and pulled out the small tubs, and then some christmas themed paper plates. “I didn’t trust myself with the good plates.”

“No.” Alex smiled, his eyes transfixed on the snowman that was now getting covered in tomato pasta. “I still can’t believe that you came here for a Christmas picnic.” 

“I just… It’s our first Christmas together, and I know it’s kinda crappy that you have to work. So, I thought of a little dinner. If I can stay whilst you work I’ll be quiet?”

“Jack, you can’t sit here all night with me.” Alex whispered. “It’s Christmas Eve.” 

“And you are the one that I want to spend it with.” Jack assured him and he pulled out two plastic champagne flutes and some soda and handed one to Alex. 

“You’re amazing, you know that.” Alex whispered and Jack beamed at him. “I don’t know anyone else who would have done this…” 

“Well you’re lucky then.” Jack says simply and presses a kiss to the corner of Alex’s lips. “Cheere.” He smiles holding up the flute. 

“Cheers.” Alex giggles and he presses his against Jacks lightly. 

They eat and chatter about Christmas tales and Alex can listen to Jack talk forever. There’s something about how he tells stories that makes Alex’s heart clench and he’s completely fascinated by him. Once they’ve finished the meal, Jack tidies it up and Alex quickly checks his emails, a few had come in whilst he was eating and he sighs because of course they would start rolling in now. He looks at Jack apologetically but Jack waves a dismissive hand “go on save the world,” he smiles. “I’ll be here waiting.”   
It takes Alex an hour to finish helping a client and he keeps looking at Jack, some times Jack is playing on his phone and others Jack is just watching him and Alex is scared to know what he’s thinking, there’s something in his eyes, something like a complete mix of awe and adoration and Alex doesn’t think he’s quite deserving of it. Alex moves over once he’s done and sits back beside Jack. 

“I love you Alex,” Jack whispers and he leans down and kisses his hair softly. 

“I love you too.” Alex breathes and he will never get tired of hearing Jack say it, and he’ll never grow tired of saying it. 

“Merry christmas.” Jack smiles and Alex turns to the clock and sees it’s one minute past midnight. It’s Christmas day. 

“Merry christmas Jack,” Alex smiles and he props himself up a little and presses his lips to Jack’s and pulls him close. The kiss is broken by the sound of Alex’s phone ringing and Jack chuckles against his lips. 

“Sorry,” Alex sighs and he reaches for it and answers the call. Of course someone's PC has crashed right now. Alex helps his client through it and just stares at Jack who is sipping out of the plastic champagne flute and he knows that this is the man he will spend the rest of his life with. 

Jack stays until Alex’s shift finishes, though he had fallen asleep somewhat adorably on the picnic blanket, which of course Alex has taken a few photos of. They walk out of the office building hand in hand and even though it’s a fifteen minute walk to their apartment, they jump in a cab. Jack has his head pressed in the crook of his neck and Alex just holds him, Alex’s mind is used to pulling all nighters with work but Jack had been up all day, probably not having planned to stay awake with him at work. It makes Alex love him even more. 

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Alex asks as they walk into the apartment, Jack has already toed off his trainers and hanging his coat on the hook. 

“I just want to sleep and cuddle,” Jack yawns. 

“And then when we wake up we can open presents?” Alex smiles and he takes Jack’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. 

“You got me a present?” Jack grinned looking at him excitedly. 

“Of course I got you a present.” Alex said with a roll of his eyes and he all but tucked his boyfriend into bed. He pulled on his own sleep pants and got into bed beside him, Jack was already asleep but still managed to curl against him and Alex felt a smile tug on his lips. Even though it wasn’t the most normal Christmas Eve, it was one of the best Alex had ever had. 

“Goodnight Jack.” Alex whispered and pressed a kiss to his sleeping boyfriends head, he wrapped his arms around him tight and closed his eyes, looking forward to spending every Christmas Eve just like this.


End file.
